A variety of roadway or emergency situations have occurred over recent years that underscore the need for Rapid Dispatch Emergency Signs (RDES) or Rapid Dispatch Incident Management Signs (RDIMS) that get highly visible messaging to critical places quickly. Examples of such situations include traffic problems and road construction, as well as much more serious occurrences (e.g., the terrorist attacks of Sep. 11, 2001, the New York blackout, the Southern California fires, etc.). In all of these situations, authorities need to advise large groups of people where to go, what to do, etc. An illuminated sign or other display is often an ideal way to provide such information. If authorities can quickly move a portable illuminated display to where it is needed, hazardous or potentially hazardous situations can be better addressed.
Unfortunately, current incandescent and LED sign architectures are big, bulky and heavy. They are not easy to transport. Frequently, such signs must be transported on the back of specially designed trucks or towed by heavy, specially powered and designed trailer rigs. They are expensive and are often too far from the emergency situation to impact the flow of traffic or inform pedestrians and motorists about pertinent developments. If illuminated displays were less expensive and more easily transported, more such displays could be made available and/or located where they might be put to best use.